Invader RUKA
by MeikoChan
Summary: "CHAPTER 2 UPLOADED" What happens when Haruka takes on the role of Invader ZIM and tries to take over the world with MICHI?
1. A Nightmare Begins

*Note: This idea just came plainly out of a TV I started watching, and it got me all hyped.  
So now, here it is... based on "Invader ZIM" my version, as "Invader RUKA"...  
On with the show! *grins watching the human people still reading this*  
Yes.... my pretties.... be absorbed into the wrath I place upon you... this is going to be  
an enjoyable evening for me tonight.... *laughs maniacally before leaving*  
Oh yeah and one more thing, I might not be writing many fics for the time coming, so   
hopefully this is the last one I write before exams start. *grins* Enjoy.  
  
Invader RUKA Part 1  
By Meiko-Chan  
---------------------  
  
The darkness of the night filled the corners of the sky, as the stars shone brightly like  
gas balls. A space ship flew past the star as swiftly as it could, only to realize that  
it was late for the meeting that was being held by the King and Queen. Haruka looked down  
at her watch and swore under her breath, as she quickly arrived on the scene.   
The rest of the sailor scout gang was standing around in a circle, before the Queen and  
King as she joined them rather quick as lightening. The Queen was giving her speech to  
the 5 girls, about to lay down the rules when Haruka suddenly appeared.  
"Sorry I'm late..." pushing her way through as she stood before the Queen, grinning   
widely, "I couldn't find my invitation, so I decided I must rush here before you finished  
the assigning..." the Queen looked down at her, flustered and spoke most gently.  
"But we did not send an invitation to you... not after what had happened in the last   
assignment that we had, when we had to release the stars into the skies!" She reached her  
hands up into the sky, looking up and laughing. Haruka's brow twitched as she took   
another step towards the woman.  
"But you must... I cannot be taken so lightly... I shall show you what I can do, and then,  
you will be begging to have Invader RUKA back on the team!" The Queen and King looked down  
at the woman and sighed.  
"Very well... stand in line" pointing towards the 5 girls as Haruka's head slumped forwards,  
walking rather slowly to the end of the line.  
"As you all know, we must take over the whole universe, as well as this whole Solar System!"   
The King simply nodded his head, listening to what his wife was burbling about.  
"My scouts, it is time for you to devise your plans to conquer the planet that you are  
assigned!" She laughs again, throwing her head back in a wicked cackle before one of the  
scouts raised their hand up. The Queen glared at her and allowed her to speak.  
"Yes Invader REI, you may speak at once, but do not stall, for we have much to do before  
you are all on your own ways..." the scout cleared her throat before speaking up.   
"M'lady Queen," she spoke bowing down before her. The Queen just waved her hand so that she  
could stand up once again, "My Queen, we have not been assigned a planet yet..." she   
looked at the Queen a bit worriedly. Queen stared back at her.  
"I do not care what you say about the planets! You shall be sent to Mars!" REI smiled and nodded  
her head before heading off to the capsules. All the other scouts were assigned their posts when  
Haruka walked up to the Queen and knelt before her.  
"Stand, little ... er tall one..." Haruka stood and looked at the woman, "You have a special  
assignment to take. There is a mysterious planet that you must conquer, and find the weakness  
of it so that we can rule the universe!" The Queen was in hopes of getting rid of Haruka once  
and for all, after all, there was no mysterious planet.  
"Yesss... finally my time of revenge and triumph has come! I shall take over the universe!"   
She stopped midway, her hands clenched up into the air as she smiled weakily at the King and   
Queen.  
".... hehe how am I to do this alone though?" The Queen laughed as she called the servant to   
get someone. As quick as he had gone, a woman with long blue sea water hair came walking in,  
a wide smile bore across her face as she came to stand infront of Haruka. The woman tilted her  
head to one side, then to the other staring at Haruka for a moment before embracing her in a   
tight hug.   
"I love you!" She exclaimed while Haruka's eyes widened, trying to push the thing away from  
her body.   
"What is this!?" The Queen smirked as the King spoke in her place instead.  
"She is your quide who will help you along the way on your mission." Haruka's hands went   
up together, her fingers tapping against one another in deep though grinning,  
"Excellent...." then, she snaps her head towards the blue haired woman and grins widely.  
"What is your name... should you not know who I am?" The woman stood up straight and   
let her hand go up to her forehead in salute.  
"Sir, Ma'am, MICHI reporting for duty, Ma'am!" Then her body slumped forwards as she started  
to giggle hysterically.   
"What is it... MICHI!? What the hell is that supposed to be? A name? No fear, I, Invader  
RUKA shall allow her plan to go out as devised!" The Queen sighed and fell back into her  
seat as she let her hand fan some cool air, the two Invader girls leaving her presence.  
"Phewsh... finally rid of them..." chuckling as the King nodded his head solemnly.   
"Yes... but I am afraid we shall be seeing more of the two... if they make it..."  
"If they even make it. There is no mysterious planet, it was all made up!" She chuckles  
while there was no one to follow in her laughter. She slumped back into her chair as   
she looked up to the King.  
"Yes... but if they find that there is no planet, then we are DOOMED!" The Queen shuddered  
as she wrapped her arms around her body.  
"We shall see who reaches where first before planning out a death for her. Boy, and to think  
that she was the smart one. She has no pants travelling in her veins and is not suitable for  
this job as an Invader..." The King shook his head.  
"Anything is possible..." They both "ooohed" and "aaawwwed".  
  
  
RUKA walked down the metal planks, heading to the docks to leave their planet home on Pluto.  
Suddenly, MICHI jumped up and down the aisle, grabbing hold of Haruka while dragging her all  
the way to the capsule that they were going to be taking.  
"So MICHI, have you got the maps?" Michiru looked at Haruka blankly then the words stiked   
through her brain.   
"Ooooh you mean those maps? I forgot..." Haruka's brow twitched as she yelled at her guide.  
"You FOOL! How could you forget such valuable notes? Now we shall be DOOMED!" Michiru glared  
at Haruka then cracked up laughing. Haruka looked at Michiru, not knowing what was wrong with  
this person/creature that the Queen and King had let RUKA take along with her.  
"Why did I have to get stuck with this guide to lead the way? MICHI! Do you not know which   
way we must be heading towards?" Michiru looked at Haruka blankly, blinking as she shrugged   
her shoulders.  
"Ahh... I don't know. I thought you were assigned and would know where we are going. I am   
merely here to help you." Haruka sweatdropped as she tried to get the knobs and buttons all   
in order before take off time.   
They had neatly set themselves inside the capsule and were just about to blast off, the count  
down already had begun when all of a suddenly...  
BANG!  
The capsule took flight even before the countdown was finished. RUKA held onto her seat as their  
skin flapped around their cheeks, not able to bear the force used behind the wheel to give them  
a head start on conquering the whole world. RUKA noticed that MICHI was crouched low and was  
looking over her shoulder to glance at Haruka once in a whle.  
"I am sorry RUKA... it was my fault..." Haruka looked at her silently then burst out.  
"So YOU are the one responsible for the early departure! I shall have you doomed till the rest  
of my days end!" Michiru looked outside at the stars, so amazed.  
"Ooooh pretty stars..." she exclaimed. RUKA did not notice and maintained the speed of the ship  
just before it halted to a stop, floating them through cyber world for months and months to come.  
"I'm gonna sing a song!" MICHI announced and started to sing her little solo, "Doom Doom Doom,   
Doom Doom Doom....Doom Doom Dooom Dooooooooom DOOOOOOM!!!!"   
  
~*6 months later*~  
  
"Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom, Doooooooom Dooooooom...." RUKA interupted MICHI, and growled   
under her breath, speaking rather irritated...  
"MICHI! Will you please.... for the last time..." MICHI held up her hand, to silence Haruka   
as she finished her solo.  
"Doom Doom DOOMMM!!!!" Finally, MICHI was able to stop her singing when all the systems inside   
the capsule turned on. RUKA sat up and looked around, pressing knobs and such to see if it   
was working properly.  
"MICHI! What the Hell did you DO!?" Michi panicked and cried, "I didn't do IT!" Suddenly, their  
capsule started to head into the earth's atmosphere as they caught a glimpse of the newly   
discovered planet.  
"Those filth earthlings will be getting what they asked for... MICHI, scan to see the planet's  
weakness."  
"Yes Ma'am!" MICHI looked around, as they crashed through the atmosphere, the heat penetrating  
into the alien's skins, but they do not pay heed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a house, not far away a boy sits on the roof of his home, looking into the night sky, wearing  
glasses and a majorly crazy hair do. Melvin (in the American version... kid with swirly glasses  
@_@) scanned the sky and felt something not right.  
"This is no good..." he spoke as he jumped down off of the roof and in through the kitchen window.   
His father was cooking up something, a scientist wearing a white jacket.   
"Father, where is the soda?" he asks as he looks into the fridge for something to drink.  
"Why son..." his father speaks, still working on something, "I had the last drink."  
Melvin turns around slowly and his eye brow twitches, looking at his dad.  
"What..... are you doing exactly now dad....?" His father glanced over to his son, then making a   
full body turn, he holds up his hands and laughs.  
"I am making toast!" Melvin sighs and looks out the window again.  
"... seems like something strange is going to happen..."  
  
A steak of orange is seen in the sky as MICHI and RUKA try to stop the capsule from falling, but  
not entirely panicking.   
"MICHI, what do you see?" Michiru laughs and smiles looking at Haruka.  
"I saw a squirell..." RUKA looks at her, devestated and wondering why she had to get stuck with a   
person like Michiru. For one thing, she was pretty and everything, but another thing was that  
she just didn't make any sense at all.  
"MICHI..."  
"Yes ma'am!" just at that moment, their capsule comes crashing into a quiet neighbourhood...  
  
BANG! 


	2. The Nightmare Continues

*Note: Well I am back after a long and hauling time of doing exams. This new   
semester is jammed pack with loads and loads of work. I shall try to get this   
story done, plus my other story that I had been writing "Heavenly Angel"...   
Check it out if you wish to at a store near you. *mehehehe*  
Now here it is, the next part of the story I present to you   
"Invader RUKA!" Muahahahahahahahahaha!   
*thinks to self* I think this story is going to be much more insane that I  
thought it would be...  
  
Invader RUKA Part 2  
By Meiko-Chan  
---------------------  
  
There was nothing really special happening when Melvin just so happened to   
hear the explosion almost sound like it came across the street. The sound  
echoed through his brain like a lightening bolt as he stood up, jumping up  
in fear at what it must have been.  
"So I must be right, there IS something suspicious happening after all!" He  
took out his book on aliens, or rather diskette and popped it into the laptop  
that he used so often. *Click click click* went his mouse as he finally came   
to the point where he just could not believe it.   
"It may have been a large explosion of a bomb, but I am quite sure that it  
is an aliens space ship landing upon the soil of the earth!" he stood up,   
pushing back his chair knocking it over as he grinned maniacly, his eyes   
fixed upon the image of RUKA that appeared on his screen. How it ever   
even got there, only the governments secret policy crew knew... and heck,   
what if they DID get RUKA's pic? She could always disguise herself...  
but as what? Just read on...   
  
So the night skies filled up with burning flames while the space ship that   
crashed into the earthen soil was in a total, yet still durable, wreck.   
RUKA and MICHI stepped out of the shuttle, coughing up smoke and ash while  
the ship burned away. MICHI looked at the mess that they had made, noting  
that they were in the middle of two homes. Looking left and right, then   
towards RUKA then at the wreck she starts to clap her hands, a big wide  
smile on her face as she cheerily yelled out almost.  
"We wrecked the ship, we wrecked the ship!" RUKA, glaring at her with   
deep evil green eyes growled under her breath as she pulled MICHI by the   
arm to stare into her blue eyes, who was looking up at her fearfully.   
"What is the matter with you?" RUKA spoke in a hoarse voice. Michiru's skin  
almost crawled beneath her... skin. She gulped down, the saliva slipping down   
her throat, burning inside her lungs.  
"I... I just saw the burning and ... and..."  
"SILENCE!" RUKA yelled at MICHI and she started to whimper. RUKA let her go   
and placed a hand on her chin, in deep thought for a brief moment. Then,   
an idea struck her.  
"MICH, let us devise a plan to create our base so that we are able to   
arrange to take over the world in the comfort of our own home!" MICHI looked  
at RUKA strangely before replying.  
"I'm gonna press the button!" as she ran over to the flaming ship. Haruka   
opened her eyes widely, yelling out to her.  
"NO MICHI! NO!!!!!" But it was too late, and Michiru had already pressed   
the big red button of DOOM! The earth shook, while RUKA and MICHI watched   
the giant machine lift itself up off the ground with its own mechanical   
arms, and on the spot starts to build itself into a house.  
*Creek Crack* were the sounds heard in the whole of the neighbourhood, as   
Melvin scanned the house that was being built as he sat atop of his own   
home's roof, looking for anything that may have looked suspicious.  
He grinned with pleasure...  
The home finally was built, a pathway being created from the small house   
to the fence that surrounded around it. There was green grass on either   
sides of the path itself, and small gnomes popped up from within the ground,  
dressing the grass to make it seem much more interesting.  
Haruka stood watching in amazement as it was built.  
"MICHI, this is excellent! Why didn't I think of pressing that red button   
before?" She grinned much more evilly now. MICHI came up to her master,   
looking into her eyes much more curiously as a smile spread upon her face.   
"I like buttons!" She yelled and started to jump up and down at her spot.  
Suddenly, something struck RUKA. An idea.  
"MICHI, quick get inside before we're caught out here!" She grabbed her down   
from midair as MICHI was jumping and dragged her into the house. Upon opening   
the home door, two robots came out and greeted them both, mainly Haruka.  
"Welcome home son....er...daughter..." both saying at the same time, dressed  
up as Haruka's parents. She shook her head, a deadly sigh escaping her lips.  
"This is gonna be one long night." Shutting the door behind her, she turned   
to look at MICHI who was staring at a wall in the far side in awe.  
"OOhhh its another big red button!" She started to dash towards it, just before   
she was able to smash the button Haruka pulled her back.  
"MICHI! What the hell do you think you are doing!? You cannot press that button,  
it is the only button you cannot touch! Get in!" She pushed MICHI into a machine   
just beside it, almost like a space pod sort of thingy. Shutting the door close,   
Haruka pressed the big red button, and MICHI screamed and yelled from inside the  
enclosed room as flashing lights hit her as lasers did. Suddenly, the lights   
stopped and the door opened, a cloud of mist escaping out while MICHI dropped almost  
dead to the ground. RUKA lifted the woman off the ground and looked at her, a pleasant  
smile appearing.   
"Excellent..." she spoke and just then, she enclosed herself into the pod, the red  
button was pressed... (I do not know how but it was) and the lights flashed.   
Slowly and silently, the door creeked open letting out yet another blow of mist as   
RUKA stepped out. She was wearing a dress, and she was wearing makeup! Even   
Her skin tone was to a normal peach! (Did I mention that they had green skin?)  
MICHI, who was wearing a blue swim suit looked up at RUKA, amazed because RUKA   
never wore anything but her space suit. Michiru, herself had always worn some sort  
of metallic suit. (To look like a robot might I add)  
RUKA grinned and laughed evilishly, looking at MICHI, who also started to laugh in  
small high pitched consetional laughs.   
"YES! SOON THE TIME SHALL COME WHEN THE EARTH FILTH'S SHALL COME UNDER MY CONTROL!"  
  
The bell rang, and soon teenagers were rushing into the school to find their classes.  
RUKA walked down the streets slowly, seeing many wandering gazes and recieving lots   
of whistles.   
"Those filthy human brains of theirs... what do they think they are thinking!?" She   
swore under her breath until she looked up at the room she was standing infront of.   
She gulped down her throat, having worn that same dress she had transformed into,   
her short blonde hair curling up under her pale peach skin. It was odd, as her   
face consisted of makeup.  
"Now class, today we are going to have a new student, so I want your undivided  
attention." Melvin sighed, looking into his book as he stared at the picture of   
RUKA that he carried, her skin green and looking more like a male figure. He   
slightly smirked, wandering off into his own thoughts of what he would do when  
he caught this alien from another world... send it to the WORLD'S GREATEST   
MYSTERIES community... scientists would do an autopsy... yes....   
A small rapping was heard outside of the door. The teacher, who was more of an   
elderly woman, seeming like she was crazy enough to kill anyone at any moment.  
"There is our student now..." in a hoarse voice as she opened up the door.   
Step by step, RUKA walked into the classroom and looked around, not knowing   
what would become of these humans.  
"They will get what they deserve... all bow before me!" she thought in her head,  
at least not outloud.   
"You have 30 seconds to tell them who you are, tell them now!" RUKA smirked, as   
her gaze fell upon the young man at the front of the row looking in his book.  
"Where do you come from?" asked one fine student, and another had yet to   
whistle. (She's looking rather ... good shall I say) This caught Melvin's attention  
as he looked up at her, almost falling out of his chair.  
"THATS THE ALIEN!" he yelled pointing to the woman who stood before the class.  
"I come from a far away place..." she answered the student before looking back at the  
young man who fell out of his chair.  
"An ALIEN? How would you know!?" She glared at him for a moment, Melvin looking back  
at the woman. They had daggers hit one another before the teacher made RUKA sit down  
at the seat beside Melvin. RUKA shifted to the edge not sitting so close to him, getting  
a bad feeling about this.  
"What can I do to get rid of this filth?" she thought to herself.  
"What can I do to prove of this alien?" Melvin thought to himself. He smirked some. RUKA  
grinned as she looked at the teacher. Perhaps she would know the answer she was looking   
for.   
"Excuse me Mrs..."  
"What Is IT!?" She yelled back.  
"Um.. say for instance, the human race was in great dept, what sort of action would you  
take? I mean, if there was an invasion..." The teacher glared at her for a moment,   
haunting words coming out of her lips slowly one by one...  
"There comes doom.....doom....doom....doom....doom....doom....dooom.....doom....." she   
continued to speak this when Melvin turned to look at RUKA who now was glaring at him.  
"This is an ALIEN! I shall show you!" he stood up and showed the picture of RUKA in her  
green skin. She was shocked, where did he get this picture from?!  
"This is the ALIEN that sits before us!" the other students threw scrunched up paper at him  
before he fell out of his chair again.  
"Stop fooling us! What would a chick be doing here then if she was an alien!?" They all started  
to laugh.  
"Oh it is very possible... can you not see?" he drew a picture on the board of an alien that   
looked almost like RUKA but with green chalk. Then he drew himself in a peach coloured   
chalk.  
"This is me, a human, and this is this... Fiendish Alien!" They continued to laugh as one   
spoke up above the others.  
"Well we can't believe a person who thought he saw big foot in their garage!"   
"I did too see bigfoot! I can prove it! Why can you not see this .... this...."  
"Doom....doom....doom....doom.....doom.....dooom.... Melvin, sit down!" Melvin gulped, taking  
his seat back where he was, right beside the alien. SHe smirked, quite impressed that her   
disguise was working, but not for this one.  
"We shall see who wins at this... you shall not be able to hide for long... I will show   
the world that you are an alien...." whispering above a breath so that the teacher could  
not hear.  
"Foolish humanoid, you will not be able to for I am in a disguise that will never be able   
to reveal my true identity." returning the comment in a whisper, rather more husky.  
"We shall see..." he spoke, "We'll see...." 


End file.
